1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board error detection apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motherboard error detection system.
2. Description of Related Art
The current electronic products all are equipped with motherboards. Each of the motherboards is composed of electronic elements and a circuit board. The electronic elements are mounted on the circuit board, and are electrically connected to each other via internal wiring of the circuit board. During the production of electronic products, tests are conducted on the motherboards of the electronic products, and the motherboards passing the tests are used for subsequent processes, thereby preventing process errors form being accumulated, thus promoting the overall process yield.
Herein, a motherboard applied in a computer is used as an example for explanation. In order to test a power-supplying status of the motherboard, a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes; such as 15-20 LEDs) specifically used for a hardware test are generally disposed on the motherboard. When the computer is booted and conducts the hardware test, the on or off of the LEDs will be used to indicate whether a power source is activated normally, thus benefiting subsequent test procedures to be conducted smoothly.
However, the LEDs occupy a certain proportion of overall cost, including stocking cost, material cost, assembling and soldering cost, test cost and manpower cost. The LEDs are distributed on the motherboard and also occupy quite a lot of space of the motherboard, thus increasing the complexity of circuit layout, and meanwhile consuming a lot of test time on a production line.
Hence, it is an urgent topic for those who are in this field to develop a motherboard error detection system for smoothly performing a start-up hardware test without needing to use the LEDs for the hardware test, thereby preventing the aforementioned inconvenience and disturbance.